


Winning Touchdown

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, University, Yaoi, the carpet event was my friend idea, was way longer than intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning, bad English.<br/>Not Beta'd.</p>
<p>I do not know how we play american football, if you want to correct me, go ahead.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winning Touchdown

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, bad English.  
> Not Beta'd.
> 
> I do not know how we play american football, if you want to correct me, go ahead.

Reed was looking at the rude foreign student going away. Something was ominous about him. He was finally happy that he rejected his offer. He heard him talk to someone and then a knocks on his door and a big young man was there. 

\- Hi. Begins Reed.

\- You’re Reed Richards? 

\- Um, yes?

\- You’ve got yourself a new roomie, Richards. The name’s Ben Grimm. I figure I’ll be more laughs than the nut who just flew outta here!

\- Ben Grimm the touchdown king! Glad to have you big fella. 

The shyness of being together for the first time disappear quickly and the two men begins to be friend. They soon begins to have a routine and gets comfortable with each other. Not do the dishes, bring a friend or two, walking in pyjamas in the morning.   
However Ben has to gets his shit done because Reed is snappy on exam weeks and it’s mid-final. He doesn’t want to have a vest throw to his head again (zipper hit his eye). Grimm is relax for the week, he has some leeway being in the football team. He still studies a bit. Oh, 7 o’clock.

\- Yo Reedo, going to the practice. Don’t let the books eat you! Said Grimm.

The genius nods, but still looks inside his book. The football player goes to the changing room and puts his pads and helmet. 

\- Okay, boys, I want energy tonight. We might have a competition next week. Said the coach.

The team makes their team shout and they begins to play and try different strategy. 

When the game finish, a group of girl is waiting the team outside. Ben takes two girls with him and chat and take beers.

\- You know we’ll have a competition next week. Said Ben, sipping.

\- Oh, really! Oh, you’re going to destroooy them! Said Betty. 

\- Do you know what’s team is it going to be? Ask Nina. 

\- Harvard. Would surprise me we destroooy them. Respond Grimm. 

\- Harvard! Oh. My. God. I heard boys there were super! Said Nina. 

\- Pff, never like our team. Even after an intense match Ben smell like heaven. Said Betty. 

\- Oh right. Said Nina.

The two girls gets nearer Ben and puts their head on his large shoulders. Grimm smile and wonders if he could bring one or both to his chamber. Nah, Reed will be mad. Could go to their chambers thought.   
Finally, Betty and Nina said good-bye to Ben and went away to their quarter and Grimm goes to his chamber and enters without doing a noise. He sees Reed asleep on his book. He takes the genius and puts him in bed, preventing him from having back and neck aches in the morning.   
Grimm eats ice-cream a bit before thinking of maybe studying. In his thoughts he doesn’t hear Richards getting up coming and stealing his spoon to eat his ice-cream.

\- Hey, I was eating. Said the football player.

\- Mmmh? Oh well. What do you want. Thanks to have put me in bed. Answers Reed.

The genius goes back to his books yawning. 

\- Don’t you have to sleep? Ask the Grimm.

\- I can’t, have to study compare to you it seem. Said Reed.

\- Hey, I was thinking about doing it. 

\- Thinking won’t lead you far. It’s not a philosophy exam you have. I think.

\- No, math…

\- You really have to study. Do you do advance trigonometry? 

\- Trigono what? 

\- … Oh god Ben. Give me a look to your book. 

Reed take a look to Ben’s book and see a couple of sheets with some unfinished calculi on it.

\- Why did you stop? You were on the good way for this one. Ask the genius.

\- I didn’t understand what to do now. I blocked. Answers Ben shyly.   
\-   
\- Well, you use this formula. 

\- That’s it?

\- Yes.

\- Each time I use this one I have to use that?

\- If it involves an angle and speed, yes. 

\- Okay, cool.

\- To where do you have to study? You’re in chapter 2, so the exam involve the first three chapters?

\- 6 chapters…

\- Ben! What were you doing! Okay, come here, I’m going to do a speedy review. Don’t hesitate to ask questions.

\- Um, don’t we have to sleep?

\- STUDY.

\--------------------------------

Ben was exhausted when he did his exam and skipped the football practice even with the Harvard’s team coming. He fell asleep soundly. He’s wake up by Reed the morning after.

-… Yo fella, bring me mah coat. Ask Ben swiping the saliva in the corner of his mouth. 

\- Sorry, I was rude with you yesterday. Said Richards.

\- It’s okay you were trying to help me. 

\- Still. Here, take that.

\- You’re too cute, you made me my lunch. 

\- You have a football practice and heard that your coach wasn’t happy you miss.

\- Aww nut, you’ll come get me if I’m still alive?

\- Yes.

\- Yay! Glad to have you. 

Ben goes to his practice and puts all his lunch in his mouth and arrives.

\- GRIMM! God dammit! It’s our last practice! Said the coach.

\- S’rry sir. I had to sleep. Answers Ben eating.

\- With a game coming? Sleeping can wait, boy!

They begin the game against each other and Ben still feels a bit tired and do inattention errors. At the end of the game, the team is drained and they all stay on the bench for a good five minutes before the coach come the yell at them.  
Basically, everyone is bad, everyone is not fast enough, his grand-mother throws better than Bob, they were going to be the laughing stock of all the schools of America. 

\- Coach. We’re against Harvard, I mean they are the best. Said Arthur.

\- No WE’RE THE BEST! Shouts the coach, hitting behind the head of Arthur. 

\- If you want us to do another practice, let us 2 hours to eat. Said Jerry. 

\- Yeah ea,t go eat. Ben. What the hell, you don’t do these errors habitually.

\- Sorry, coach, still tired. Answers Ben. 

\- Okay, okay, go to sleep, but I want to see you doing kick and throws tomorrow before the game. Said the coach. 

Grimm nods and goes back to his quarter and goes back to his bed and do a nap.   
When he wake up, Reed is asleep in his book again.

\- Yo, pal, wake up. Said Ben.

\- Uh.. Oh thank you. So how was practice, tomorrow is the big day. Ask Reed.

\- Pretty bad. I don’t think we’ll made it to beat Harvard. 

\- Oh come on Ben. It’s with an attitude like that that you’ll lose. 

\- NGGGG. Jee. Need to decompress. You need help to study?

\- How would do that.

\- Dunno, ask you questions with your book.

\- Let’s do biology then. 

They did revise and being with Reed like that, making the genius and him relax and joking around was making Ben content.   
They went to sleep and Grimm couldn’t fell asleep before his friend did. 

\-----------------------------

Ben wakes up and take a quick shower, take his lunch slowly and laugh when Reed squeal of excitement for the football. 

\- You’re going to be the best, fella. Do a touchdown for me. Said Reed, hugging him.

\- Didn’t knew you were into football, nerd. Respond Ben. 

\- That’s because you’re in it, stupid. 

Ben waves at his friend before going to the match. They’re all pretty stressed and were waiting to see the Harvard’s team to come. 

The coach come and they all encourage each other and they get on the field, facing the other team. The all place position, and it is the longest fifteen seconds Ben has passed.   
The balloon is given to them and Arthur nods at Ben. They throws it and ensues body smashing together and groans of pain. Ben catches the balloon, but he is tackles violently by a bulky dude from the other team. 

Half an hour passes and Harvard have made 2 points while State University didn’t make any. It was the interval and the team was discouraged. They had difficulty to do more than two passes. 

\- Come on guys, not all is lost, we still have half an hour. Said the coach. 

They all drink water and do strategy, they finish with a team shouts and get back on the field.   
However, Harvard still do one more point and they begins to be discourage, but they have fifteen minutes more. And Ben still owe a touchdown for Reed. 

Grimm runs to the middle of the field and sees Arthur catching the second passes, he runs toward him and catches the ball, third pass! Now he looks at Kevin who is running toward him, being trailed by four bulky guy and take a chance to throw the balloon to him. Kevin catches it and Ben runs to the 10 yards and sees Kevin throwing the ball toward him. He jumps very high and catches the ball. Two Harvard player try to tackle him, but he uses their push to make momentum and runs in the goal and…. Touchdown! 

The Stadium of State University cheers up and the pom-pom girl sing.   
They take the ball and after several hit on Ben’s shoulders, they begin to play again.   
Unfortunately, Harvard finish the game with a touchdown. 4-1 to Harvard. 

The coach is a bit sad, but tell them they might have a chance to beat them again.   
Suddenly, Harvard’s coach come and tell them they would like to play against them again, since they are the first to make appoint. Usually the prestigious school wins with the adversary team on zero. 

\------------------------

Ben goes to his quarter a bit sad. Reed opens the door and jumps in his neck. 

\- Congrats! Shout Richards.

\- About what? We lost. Respond Ben. 

\- You did a touchdown! I’m sure all of your team was very proud. 

\- Bah, they were too discouraged, ya know. Anyway, didn’t I promise you one?

Reed makes a big smile and tell Ben he have commanded pizza. They eat calmly and talk about school of course. People who pisses them off and people they like. They ask each other if they love someone and tease themselves. 

\-----------------------------

Ben was drained, he had difficulty to walk. He gave his 110% on this practice and was exhausted. He grabs his lunch in the cafeteria to not cook and brings it home and crashes on the sofa.   
Reed comes back very confused and begins to scratch his notebook. He makes around twenty notes and sigh of exasperation. 

\- Who troubled you like that? Ask Ben, sipping his soup. 

\- Victor, of course. Answers the genius. 

\- Don’t listen to him. He’s a pretentious fuck. 

\- Ben! 

\- What?!

\- Don’t say that. Do we have aluminum?

\- Nope.

\- Oh, seem I have to get some then.

\- In this rain?

\- I didn’t noticed it was raining this heavy! Oh… Maybe if I’m fast enough.

Reed went out without his raincoat and Ben thought it was going to be fats. However after fifteen minutes, the football player decide to go see if his friend is okay.   
Ben finds Reed completely sodden and shivering.

\- What are you doing? Ask Grimm. 

\- I.. I helped someone to get his project inside… W-was heavy.. Respond Reed.

\- Take my coat, stupid. 

\- What are you d-doing here?

\- Was worried.

\- For me?

\- Yeah. What, I can’t? 

Reed smiles and they get inside. Richards removes his clothes to take a hot shower and Ben does some hot chocolates. Reed gets out and puts on his pyjama. 

\- Thank you! Said Reed taking a cup. 

Ben smiles at him and they sit together. They chat a bit, but they become silent. Ben enjoyed the company of Reed. It was very relaxing. Much better than the football team, always making slurs and getting excited. With Reed it was something calm and chill. He looks at his friend. The exams are over and he has no tension in his body. But that’s because he’s sleeping.   
Reed’s head slowly fall on Grimm’s shoulder and Ben let him sleep there. 

\----------------------------------

The football player goes to his uncle house to enjoy his winter vacation and keep contact with Reed.   
Reed tell him in his letters that his father has disappeared and now he’s alone in his big house.   
Grimm smile, he could join Reed for a day or two. 

And that what he does. His uncle Jake had the courtesy to bring his nephew to Reed house and now they are having tons of fun. 

The genius shows him all the terrain they have and Ben accept to be the guinea pig of Reed for certain devices. 

\- This a levitator. Said Richards.

\- Gonna fly? Ask the football player.

\- Yeah. With you on it.

\- DUUUUDE!

Ben jumps on the levitator before Reed gives him instruction. Grimm levitates for a couples of meter in the air and manages to control the device for a couple of meter farther, but lose balance and fall flat on his face.

\- BEN!

Reed grabs him and bring inside. The football player is genuinely giddy and doesn’t react when his friend puts alcohol on his scratch. 

\- That was awesome. Said Grimm.

\- You fell from four meters! 

\- I flied. Am I supposed to care? 

\- Ben… You really scared me. 

\- ... Sorry. 

Richards sighed and continue to nurse his friend.   
Grimm only feel slightly confuse and he walks toward the kitchen to make supper. Reed goes back to his device and repair the damage.   
Once the supper is made, the two of them settle the table and eat watching TV. 

\- Hey, is there a video store near? Ask Ben.

\- A couple of kilometers, yeah. Said Reed.

\- I want to watch a movie. You have proposition? Time I put my boots? 

\- I have movie here.

\- I saw them; all you got is soap opera and documentaries. 

\- Take the car, I’ll make popcorn. 

\- Good. 

Ben takes the vehicle, drive to the video store, grabs some candy and a movie and come back. The two pf them slouch on the couch and at half of the movie, Reed get closer to Grimm and at the end of it they almost cuddle and the realisation make Ben blushes, but he doesn’t pushes Reed away.

\-----------------------------

When Ben get back at school he first sigh of exasperation over his schedule then the football team is under heavy training as Harvard challenge them again at the end of the semester. 

The football player get back to his quarter and blushes to see Reed topless, and he is pretty sure it’s a new reaction, but he is taken aback when he sees him with red eyes. 

\- Hey, hey, what happen, buddy? Ask Grimm.

\- Oh, nothing. You look exhausted. Respond Reed, swiping his eyes. 

\- Practise is intense. Who’s the fucker? 

\- Ben.

\- Who? Victor? 

\- No one. Stop. What do you want? A soup or noodle. I’ll make the market tomorrow. 

\- If you got someone up your butt, you tell me and I frame his face in the wall. Soup. You want help?

\- No, no. 

The football player sit on the couch and look at his friend making the soup for both of them. He is worried a bit, but assume it’s Victor that frustrated Reed, again. And Reed really don’t like when Ben provoke the Latverian. He sighs and lift himself from the couch with difficulties to go at the table and eat the soup. 

\- Hey… Ben, I noticed Nina was looking at you quite a lot. Do you like her? Ask the genius, blushing a bit. 

\- Nina? I thought it was Betty. Oh well, she’s kind and cute, but not really interested. Anyway, gotta be hard to time for a girlfriend with that ridiculous schedule. 

\- Well, I’ll make you supper often.

\- Aww you’re cute taking care of old Ben like that. But don’t you have to study big brain? 

Richards shrugs and he takes another bowl of soup, blushing a bit, and his blushing made Ben blushed. Now the two hope the other didn’t noticed.

\----------------------------

Near the month of Mars. 

Ben is currently pulling Reed from his desk at the library, trying to make him let go his book.

\- REED! IT’S BEEN TWO DAY YOU HAVEN’T SLEEP, YOU LIBRARY RAT! Shouts Ben.

\- I have three exams! Said Richards trying to keep the book in his hands. 

\- COME ON! 

\- Stop yelling! Everyone looking at us! 

\- Well, come and sleep. You have some circle under the eyes that go to your knees! Come on. 

\- No, I still have…

\- By aunt Petunia, your exams are in two weeks. How many time did I told you to not listen to Doom, he just want to.. to I don’t know. He don’t want you good. Now put that book down and I’ll tuck you in. 

\- But…

Grimm takes the genius’s hand and pull him out the library to get to their quarter. He lift Reed and throws him on his bed and pulls of his socks. He covers Reed with his sheet and get out.

\- Good night sleeping beauty. Said Ben before closing the door. 

The football player sighs and takes his sport bag and goes in the field.   
They finish the practice way too late and Ben comes back full of bruises. He’s relieve to know Reed is still sleeping sound when he arrives and even happier to know it’s Saturday tomorrow.   
However he has difficulty to sleep. With all the stress coming, the practice, the bruises, Reed not getting sleep and his study, he has to relax. How? It’s not like he has time.   
Grimm sighs and remembers there’s club where he can go and relax. Like the relaxing or No-stress club, it says they will pet puppies and kittens. He giggles and think about talking about the club to Reed in the morning. 

\----------------------------------

In the morning.

Ben makes Reed’s coffee and the genius is still half-asleep when he comes get it. 

\- Hey Redo, what about we go in the No-stress club? Ask Ben.

Reed look at him with a point of interrogation in the face. 

\- The two of us are stressed like in the war, we should go there. We can pet puppies! Continue Ben.

\- Hum... When? Ask Richards.

\- Well, the Thursday at four ‘o’clock. We’re free the two of us. 

\- Oh, okay. 

\- Okay, cool. I’m going to subscribe us before going to Football.

\- Oh you have football…

\- Mhhh? What is it? 

\- I wanted to look a movie with you… It’s been so long we haven’t been together. 

\- Yeah, I know. But the coach almost want us every day… Let’s say tomorrow? I’ll liberate myself even if I have to yell after that ol’ bastard. 

Reed makes a huge smile and it makes Ben’s heart flutter a bit and respond with also a huge smile and wave before heading to the club. 

\- Hello, may I help. Ask a cute redhead.

\- It is here the No-stress club? Ask Ben.

\- Yes. You want to subscribe?

\- Yes. Actually, gonna subscribe my friend too.

\- Your names?

\- Reed Richards and Ben Grimm. We’ll come on Thursday.

\- Ben Grimm! I give you my luck for the practises.

\- Thanks, I’ll need it, cutie. 

\- Thursday. Okay, we have kittens this week and next week will be hamster. And near the exams we’ll do a special activity. It will be 10$ for the rest of the semester.

\- Here. Thanks.

Grimm rushes to the changing room before the practice begins. 

After the game, Ben manages to get free Sunday and goes to the video store to get a movie and some food. He come back to his quarter and Reed is not here. He would have enjoy to share his pie with him.   
The day after they do as agreed and look at the movie. This time Ben is red most of the movie because Reed is fast on the cuddle, not that he mind. 

\------------------------------

\- GIMME THE FLUFFY ONE! 

\- Ben, calm down. Said Reed handing the fluffy kitten. 

Ben puts the kitty’s belly in his face and caress it until it purrs. 

\- I want a kitten. Said Reed, scratching under the chin of one. 

\- I want to be a crazy cat lady. Respond Ben. 

\- I’m sure you’ll say you want an army of hamster next week. 

\- Yes. WHY CAN’T WE HAVE PET!

\- Ben, don’t shout, here another kitten.

The football kisses the two kittens and play with them. 

\- Why isn’t there more people? I mean, this club is paradise in hell. Said Grimm.

Reed shrugs and giggles and takes his bag.

\- I’m going to go. Said Richards.

\- Wait for me. Said Ben.

They get out the club and Ben goes to his quarter before being intercept by one of his football’s mate.

\- The coach wants us. 

\- What? It’s our free day! Said Ben.

\- I know, but he says it’s important. 

They two of them mumbles and curses against the coach. They change themselves and get on the field.

\- Harvard wants to get the game in April instead of May. Said the coach.

\- What?!

\- So we’ll have more practices. Continue the coach.

\- We’re not robot. We can’t, have this every day. We’re already pretty strain with the school. Said Arthur.

All the team nods and approves.

\- Boys, I’ll talk to your teacher if you have difficulty to manage, but it is a question of pride. Said the coach. 

\- Okay, but not on Thursday. Said Ben.

Again, everyone approve.

\- Okay, then. We’ll practice, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. Said the coach.

\- Geez, we’re going to be dead. Said Bob.

\-----------------------------

Back to the dorm.

\- What! Five practice a week. They’re two hours. Said Reed, infuriated. 

\- I know, I know. But that’s the price of being in the football team. Do you know how many special treatment I got from that? Look, I even got you a pie for free. Said Ben, eating his free lunch.

\- Ben, it won’t be good for you. 

\- Aww, I don’t like to see you that, fella. Come on, cheer up big brain. It ain’t going to kill me. 

\- No, it’s not. But have you seen yourself when you come back? You look like you want to lay on the floor and stay there in foetus position until it’s morning. 

\- Thank you to worry about me, but you’re not better. You stress eat and you’re snappy and sensitive. Each time you talk to von Doom your face is between crying or yelling him insults in Russian. 

Reed sighs and sits beside his friend. He puts his head on the broad shoulder of the football player. 

\- What are you going to do after college? Ask Richards.

\- Was thinking about going in the army. You? 

\- I want… You won’t tell it?

\- No. 

\- A rocket. I want to build a rocket and go in space.

\- Hahaha, fits you well big brain. I’ll be your pilot. 

\- Really?

\- Yeah. I want to go in the air force, so I’ll have experience.

Reed smile and opens the TV. The two of them have homework, but decide neglect them to spend time with each other. 

\----------------------------

Since Jerry fell sick on one of the practice, the coach really, really wanted to take it back to the team displeasure and Ben had to be persistent to do it Thursday in the morning and not afternoon. 

At the end of the practice, Ben goes in his dorm quickly to take a shower, since his manly smell won’t please to everyone, except Betty and Nina.   
However, has he come back to his room, who does he sees half naked, wet and red with just a towel? You guessed it, Reed who hasn’t see him. And the genius bend over to catches something, but his towel become loose and fell on the ground.   
Ben becomes red as a lobster and when Reed grabs his towel back he sees the football player and become as red.   
There’s an awkward silence and Ben hides his crotch because his genital makes a guest appearance. Richards goes to his chamber and closes the door. Grimm rushes to the shower to wash himself and get rids of his raging boner before they go to the club. Oh god, it’s going to be awkward. 

The two of them puts their clothes and goes to the club without saying a word. As they arrive they see a group of girl going ‘’Aaaaawwwww’’ over the small hamsters.   
The two young men enters the room and Ben is gaga over the little animals. 

\- I WANT 8! 

\- I know, I know. Said Reed putting one on his friend’s head.

\- Oh, Mister Reed, Mister Ben. Said the redhead to them.

\- Yes?

\- The special activity will be next week. Since all the sociology department will be on a voyage, we have the permission to use their floor. We will play a huge hide and seek game. We invited all the college and of course you are invited and because you’re in the club, there will be hot chocolate and cookies.

\- I think I’m going to let go football and become an administrator of this club. Said Ben. 

\- The teachers are okay with that? Ask Richards.

\- Yes, of course. Smile the girl.

\- Told you it was paradise in hell. Pretty sure Harvard don’t have this marvelous shit. Said Grimm. 

They thanks the girl and continue to play with the hamster before heading back to their quarters, but Reed rushes out remembering that his project is a bit defective.

\---------------------------------

On the next week, everyone talk about the big game. They all want to play and the No-Stress club is currently in need of volunteer.   
Ben gets back to his chamber to get a nap before the game. He’s exhausted, the practice are really demanding right now.

Reed wakes him up and he take a quick shower before they head to the game floor. 

\- Damn, there’s a lot of people. Said Ben.

\- Quite a lot yes. Approves Richards.

\- ‘Suppose everyone want to relax a bit in the exams. Look there’s even grumpy chemist teacher! Do you see this charming Latverian? 

\- Haha, no I don’t think Victor will come. 

The animator begin to explain the rule and blablabla. They begin to count and everyone giggle and shriek and begin to hide. 

\- Oh god, I’m not good at these games. Said Reed.

\- Me too. Said Ben. 

They enter a chamber and look around quickly. They open the closet, it’s full. They look under the desk, it’s also full of papers and gizmos.

\- Godammit, we’re already at 46.. Said Ben.

\- Hum, do we go outside? Ask Reed.

\- No! Under the carpet!

\- What?

\- I know, it’s lame, but they can’t open the lights and we’ll be as subtle as ants in the night.

\- What?

\- Just go under the carpet. 

The two of them go under the carpet and goes in a corner and put a lot of object on them.

\- Ben, what the hell.

\- Shh, it’s perfect. Respond Grimm.

They hear the animator running around, opening door and shouting things. People whining and shrieking, running.   
Ben realize he is in a very narrow place with Reed. It’s hot, they’re close, he can feel Reed and no one can see them… Calm down, penis! Calm down. But Ben’s penis don’t gives a damn and still decide to erect. The football player shift a bit to hide it a bit. However the room’s door opens and Reed jumps and get closer to him. The animator search them and feels around, but misses them and go away.  
They giggle silently. 

\- Hey, is that your wallet? Ask Reed.

\- Hum.. yes, my wallet. Respond the football player, blushing intensely. 

\- Can’t believe your stupid plan works.

\- Hey, it’s not stupid if it works, big brain. 

Someone else enter the room and Reed jumps again. He go out again and the two students under the carpet laugh their ass of silently. 

\- Wait.. That’s not your wallet. Begins Reed.

\- That’s not my wallet. Answers Ben. 

\- Oh… It’s okay, it’s pretty hot here anyway… 

There’s an awkward silence and Ben don’t really know what to do. Well, not until Reed tentatively kisses his cheek. He respond by softly kissing his lips. Quickly their hands goes on the other body and slides. They kiss softly and nibbles their lips and chin, they gropes their bodies. Reed accelerates things and slides his hand on the footballer’s crotch. Ben gasp and stiffen before kissing Reed harder.   
Richards fumbles with Ben’s pants and gets his cock out, tentatively touches it. Grimm bites his friend’s shoulder to retain his moan and he also gets Reed’s cock out. The genius moans and they begin to stroke and kiss to be silent. They kiss and cuck their neck. The only sound are the heavy breath between their kiss as the stroke softly the other cock.  
Ben can’t hold very long, not with the way Reed’s thumb rubs the tip and the noise he makes. He comes in his friend’s hands with a silent moan. Reed kisses Ben when the football player stroke faster and he also come, gasping and trying to shut his groan.   
They kisses again, but begins to miss air and boil under the carpet. Grimm makes an overture so they can breathe again. 

The time passes and no one find them. They hear the ringing to tell the game is over and Reed and Ben gets out, go to the bathroom to wash their hands and go to the animators.

\- Congratulation! You’ll have a price! Do you want to play for the second game? Ask the redhead. 

\- I’ll pass. But thank you. Said Reed.

Ben also politely refuses and they go in the staff room. The two of them gets a plushy and the hot chocolate and cookies. They get back in their room and they don’t really know what to do. They end up going to their own room.

\--------------------------------

In the morning, Ben didn’t really sleep well, still thinking of Reed. He takes his coffee and waves at the genius coming out. They smile at each other and Reed sits beside the footballer. 

\- You didn’t mind yesterday? Ask Reed.

\- No. Answers Ben.

\- Ah… Good. 

Silcence.

\- What is it, big brain? Ask Grimm. 

\- I would like to continue. Well I mean, being close to you... to kiss you and all. Answers Reed.

\- You want to date me?

\- Y-Yes..

\- Okay, I love you too.

\- You do?!

\- I don’t let someone touch my wiener without a reason, think it’s the same for ya. 

Reed blushes, but makes a big smile and he kisses Ben softly. They finish eating and Richards rushes to his course. 

\--------------------------------

Ben puts the cereal in the fridge and the milk in the pantry. He eats his cereal and hears Reed putting the milk and cereal to their place.

\- Ben, don’t be so nervous. You’re going to be good. Said Reed kissing his head. 

\- If you knew all the pressure we have. ALL THE GODDAM FRUGLERISH SCHOOL. Answers Grimm.

\- I know. Especially since your coach made you miss so many classes. 

\- I think I’m going to turn into a cocoon after the game and wait a couple of month to turn into a butterfly and fly the fuck away. 

\- Look at me blue-eyes. It’s okay if you lose, it won’t be the end of the world. All you have to do is do a touchdown, for school. Or for me if you prefer.

\- Okay, I’ll do a touchdown for the school. But I’ll make the winning touchdown for you! 

Reed laughs and hugs him. They kiss and Grimm gets up to put his clothes. The football player goes to the changing room where all the team is there with the coach and they discuss strategy.

Finally they get on the field, seeing the adversary team in a burst of cheers and applause. 

They get in position and the balloon is given to Harvard. And it begins. They run like crazy and tackles so many times and hard that Arthur had to stop for a good moment because they suspected a concussion.   
Harvard still have the advantages with two point, but against all expectation, little Gregory from State university manages to catches the balloon, make a pass to Jerry who make a pass to Ben who touchdown!   
State University yells and shouts and the pom-pom girl are pissing themselves.   
They begin to play again and it is endless tackles and passes without something relevant happen and it is half-time. As they begin the balloon fly everywhere and in all that flying, Jerry makes a touchdown!

State University and Harvard are equal and now it’s hot. However, the one hour pass with neither of the team having made more point. Time for the final touchdown and Ben begins to be really nervous. It is his touchdown, he can’t let Harvard have it, no way. His pride is on it and he wants to see Reed’s smile after the match.   
The team makes the strategy and they’ll do their best to let Grimm have the touchdown, since he’s the best and the king. 

The game begins again and the spectator could cut the nervousness with a knife.   
Harvard makes the first pass and the team are extremely violent. Gregory and Bob are knock off, two Harvard player have concussion, but it’s not stopping the team from playing even with the coach wanting a pause. They’re animal wanting to earn the place, to beat the other and piss in their mouths. Their ego and pride win and they tackles and insult and punch the other face. Soon enough, the rules don’t matter. But the way of winning do. First to have the balloon pass the tenth yards win.   
After many passes and tackles, Ben catches the balloon, he’s at three yards of the goal. He begins to run and all is in slow motion. He hears his own heartbeat, he sees the face of the Harvard’s player deforming and their insults in slow mo, he runs, he runs. Two players catches his waits and try to slow him down. Ha! His determination will not be stop. A third join, Ben drags them in his course of victory. His feet cross the line and he smash the balloon on the ground. Touchdown. 

The stadium explodes, it’s limit if the girls aren’t throwing him their bra. Actually some of them do. And boys their boxers. The euphoria make people do weird things.

Now Ben wants a cold beer with Mister Richards!   
His team is completely crazy, dancing around with the public.   
Grimm goes to see Harvard and shake the hand with every one of them, congratulates them. 

The coach jumps on him, almost having an orgasm. The team all join and they hugs, some cry and Ben manages to slip away subtly and go to his quarter before everyone gets out the stadium.   
Reed catches him in the corridor.

\- You did it Ben! I told you to not be nervous. Said Richards.

Grimm smashes his mouth against the genius’s. They kiss in the corridor, but as they heard people coming they go in their chamber. 

\- You saw? You saw? I did the winning touchdown. Said the footballer. 

\- I saw, I saw! It was amazing. Said Reed

They laughs and kisses. 

\- Won’t you join the school party? Ask Reed.

\- Maybe not now. Answers Ben. 

\- Oh really, you prefer to stay with boring me than partying with people who will nearly worship you?

\- Yes, I want to stay with you. I want to love you, very much!

Reed blushes and they kiss again. The genius already sees his boyfriend’s arousal. Ben gets Reed in his lap and kisses his neck and removes his shirt to kiss his pectoral. Richards gasps and rubs their crotches together. They groan and continue until the teasing drives Ben pass his point and he begins to removes the genius’s pants, almost tearing it. He kisses his stomach and gropes his hips and cheeks. Reed shivers and try to slow Ben, but the football player still get Reed naked and kisses him, stroking him. Richards moan and Grimm slides his thumbs all the way he likes. They kiss and nibbles their ears and neck.

\- We have lube? Ask Ben.

\- I think yes. Said Reed, breathless.

\- What is it? 

\- You’re way too fast .You’re going to tear me apart if you keep the same rhythm.

\- Reed, I know it’s your first time, I’ll be gentle. 

Richards nods and Ben gets up to get the lube and come back. He kisses the genius long and vigorously. He waits until he nods to apply lube on his finger and enters a digit inside Reed. He stiffen and Ben kisses his neck. The football player waits him to nods again and he puts a second finger, still kissing him and with his other hand, roam the sensitive body. Finally he puts a third finger and Reed is groaning a bit.   
Ben removes his pants and lifts Reed with him. He goes in the shower and opens the water. They yelp as it is cold, but hot water comes quickly and Ben lift Reed higher against the shower wall, the genius wraps his legs around his waist, and Ben slowly slides his cock inside him. Reed moans and clutches his fingers on Ben’s back. The genius gasp as his lover jerks his hips. Grimm groans in the genius’s neck, it’s tight, it’s delightful, pleasure hazes his thoughts. He asks Richards to hold tight on him and with one hand, he grabs Reed’s cock between them and strokes it. It’s hard for Ben to not just fuck Reed into to wall with the noises he makes and the fact that pleasure overwhelm him, but he resists, not wanting to hurt him, making the pleasure of being one a little longer.   
Reed moves his head and kisses Grimm, putting his hand in his hair to deepen the kiss.   
Ben try to move slightly and change angle, seems Reed likes it. He thrust a bit faster and knows he won’t be to hold any longer. He sucks Reed’s neck and slams harder until he moans loudly in his neck and comes. His knees almost gives in, but he manages to stay up and puts Reed on his feet.   
The footballer goes on his knees and licks Reed’s cock. He moans and grabs Grimm’s hair tightly. Ben takes half in his mouth and sucks hard and with his thumb he trace the length and make circle at base, just before the balls. Richards bucks his hips and Ben removes the length of his mouth to get up and stroke it as Reed comes with a loud groan.   
They kiss breathlessly. They kiss and hugs each other, content in the afterglow of sex.

\- Gimme the soap. I’ma wash myself. Said Ben after a moment. 

After the shower they put a boxer and lay in bed, cuddle. 

\- You still don’t want to go to the party? Ask Reed.

\- I think I need a nap, after the party. It will be a long one. Respond Grimm. 

They laugh and sleep, before falling asleep.


End file.
